Main:Céline van Gerner
Lelystad, Flevoland, Netherlands |Row 3 title = Height |Row 3 info = 5 ft. 1 in. |Row 4 title = Current status |Row 4 info = Retired}}Céline van Gerner (born 1 December 1994, Lelystad) is a retired Dutch gymnast. She competed for the Netherlands at the 2012 and 2016 Summer Olympics. Career 2010 Van Gerner competed in qualifications in the 2010 Rotterdam World Championships for the Netherlands, successfully qualifying for the all-around final in 19th place. In the final, she finished 19th again. 2011 In 2011, van Gerner once again qualified for the all-around final in the 2011 Tokyo World Championships, improving to 18th place this time round. In the final, she finished in 17th place, her uneven bar score dropping but making up for by being consistent in the other events. 2012 Van Gerner competed at the European Championships, qualifying into the uneven bars final. In the uneven bars final, she finished in 5th place with a score of 14.633. Later that year, she competed for an Olympic spot at the London test event with her team. She competed in the Team final, Netherlands unsuccessfully ending in 8th place. Although she didn't qualify for any finals, her efforts were considered and she managed to qualify for the London Olympics. She was the only gymnast from the Netherlands who qualified for the Olympics London Olympics Van Gerner competed in qualifications, qualifying for the all-around final in 19th place due to a fall in floor exercise. Although she had a high enough score to qualify for the uneven bars final, 8 gymnasts earned higher scores and qualified for the final. Van Gerner was 9th, so she was made 1st reserve. In the all-around final, she competed consistently and vastly improved her placing to 12th, also earning one of the top scores in the uneven bars. 2013-2014 Van Gerner continued to train after the Olympics, but sustained an ankle injury in July 2013 and needed surgery. This kept her out of competition for more than a year, but she returned at a friendly meet against France and Austria in 2014, winning team and all-around gold. She was named to the Dutch team for the World Championships, and helped them finish tenth in qualifications, qualifying a full team to the next World Championships. 2015 In February, van Gerner competed at the WOGA Classic in Texas, winning balance beam gold and all-around silver, and placing fifth on floor and eighth on bars. In late May, she placed seventh with her team at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Ghent, Belgium. In June, she competed at the inaugural European Games in Baku, winning team bronze, but a mistake in the uneven bars final landed her in fifth place. 2016 Van Gerner returned to competition at the Sidijk Gymnastics Tournament, only competing three events. She went on to compete all four at the Stuttgart World Cup in March, and placed sixth. In late June, she won silver in the all-around at the Dutch National Championships. She was named to the Dutch Olympic team in July.Olympics Rio Olympics The Netherlands competed in the fourth subdivision of qualifications, starting on uneven bars. They finished qualifications in seventh place and were able to hang on to qualify to the team final, where they finished seventh. 2018 Van Gerner continued to compete after Rio. In June, she competed at the Koper World Cup, winning gold on beam and silver on bars. She went on to compete at the Dutch Nationals, winning uneven bars gold and all-around and balance beam silver. She competed on three events at the Thialf Summer Challenge, helping the Dutch team win silver. She was named to the Dutch team for the European Championships in August, where she helped the Dutch win team bronze, their first European team medal since 2002, and finished fourth in the floor exercise final. After taking time off to have surgery on her Achilles tendon, van Gerner announced her retirement in August 2019.Achillesretirement Medal Count Floor Music 2018 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRTugsML7pw "Macavity: The Mystery Cat"/ "The Jellicle Ball" from Cats] References